


Charles Xavier X Fem-Reader – Missing You

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Song request to: Ariana Grande's "Thinking 'Bout You".The reader misses Charles while he's away and has to settle for the memories of when he was there to please her.





	Charles Xavier X Fem-Reader – Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut fic from over a year ago so it's pretty terrible.

You lay on your bed staring up at the ceiling in a cold silence, Charles had gone on a diplomatic mission and wasn’t due back for another couple of days; without him the mansion felt empty, especially the double bed which seemed far too large and lonely for one person. You looked around the room, with each object observed memories floated around your mind, photos of your dates lined the walls as well as random pictures of the British countryside which you always teased Charles about, books were scattered about in piles near the vastly overflowing bookshelf, and then there was the desk; your favourite place in the room, it’s where Charles would often try to write his papers while you distracted him mercilessly.

One particular memory surfaced above all the rest – Charles was sat at the desk attempting to write a paper on the future of mutations, “attempting” being the key word as he kept hitting a wall with the research. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, yet still he spurred on, never giving up; that is until you came along.

You snuck up behind him, wrapping your arms around him, and grazed his neck gently with your teeth; he jolted, eliciting a breathy gasp at the sensation.

You didn’t need to say anything, he’d hear everything in your mind anyway, so you just continued peppering soft kisses up his neck until you reached his mouth. He pulled you onto his lap, holding you in place with strong arms; the kiss wasn’t like your usual gentle kisses, this one felt like electricity, he sucked on your tongue warmly, leaving a behind a minty taste.

Then, with one fluid movement he stood up, taking you in his arms and threw you onto the bed delighting in your surprised squeak. Hovering over you breathily he sent a single thought, unable to speak, “ _Are you sure?_ ”

You smiled darkly, giving a small nod in consent. He grinned and fought against his shirt, embarrassed that the buttons should choose now to put up a fight; finally succeeding he lingered above you, pulling your shirt off and running his hands hungrily over your breasts.

“No underwear?” he keened.

“Only for you,  **professor**.”

Charles quivered at the name, recovering quickly to suck on your breasts, massaging the nipples with his tongue; your back arched as shockwaves rippled through you, and you were forced to wrap your legs around Charles’ back as an anchor to stop you from bucking wildly and rolling off the bed.

“Fuck me!” you cried out, gripping the bed sheets as Charles traced around the small pink buds silkily.

He moved away from your breasts, looking you straight in the eyes, “That’s exactly what I intend to do,” he rasped.

Smiling coyly, you waited for him to pull off your jeans before flipping him over with the skill of a gymnast and straddling him, leaving just enough room to peel of his pants.

“I don’t think so, you’re in my detention now,” you purred.

All Charles could do was ogle you while you traced patterns from his naval to the shaft of his penis, going back and forth, enticing him with something you wouldn’t allow yet, he moaned desperately as you traced your way up the sensitive skin for the third time.

“Please,” he begged.

You complied, sinking down onto his erect penis with a guttural moan, setting a steady rhythm that got faster with each passing moment. Charles was almost trembling with exhilaration, pulling your hips down onto him carnally, becoming dizzy at your oily wetness.

“Fuck, (Y/N) – How do you do this to me?” he grunted.

You bleated accidently, unable to speak past the unattractive sound. The rhythm in place was suddenly pulled from the two of you, replaced with uneven, jerky movements; your abdomen felt like it was on fire, everything faded into a white static, incoherent mumblings filled the air, you plunged down once more, a muted “Fuck,” escaped your lips as the two of you fell into a synchronised climax.

You rolled off Charles lazily, lying next to him, the two of you gasped for air in the most undignified manner, you wrapped a loving arm on him, admiring the musky sheen of sweat covering his ivory skin.

The memory faded to black, forcing you out of your reverie, leaving a slightly bitter feeling. Mentally berating yourself, you chose a happier thought to concentrate on “ _Charles is coming home soon, I miss him now but when he gets back I’m going to make an even better memory – One that will suffice whenever he needs to leave again._ ”


End file.
